The Mystic Archives of Dantalia
by fierydemonempress17
Summary: Giotto inherits a mansion and a personal library from his grandfather. In the basement of the mansion, he meets a mysterious girl, Tsuna. Giotto and Tsuna solve the cases with their ability to access the Dantalian bookshelf.  full summary inside :
1. Chapter 1

**Oh,yeah!, guys this story is Dantalian no Shoka Vongola version! **

Summary: Vongola Giotto inherits an old mansion and a personal library from his grandfather. In the basement of the mansion, he meets a mysterious girl, Tsuna. She is a Dantalian and a gateway to "Dantalian's bookshelf", which stores the prohibited books of the demons. "Gensho (Illusory Books)", the prohibited books, endanger the balance of the world, but people are fascinated by the and Tsuna solve the cases involving Gensho with their ability to access the Dantalian bookshelf.

**Tsuna **- While she is mostly rude, mean and calls people names (especially to Giotto), she gets very clingy and jealous when Giotto is near another woman. Her only shown weakness is sweets, especially scones with tea, which Camilla uses to bribe her with. She generally considers herself of great importance and believes to be more knowledgeable than most humans, always praising others in an presumptuous manner when they exhibit more wisdom than she anticipated.

**Giotto** - He is very kind and well-mannered and is usually seen as a calm and generally unfazed person who takes everything in stride, as he accepted his new-found responsibilities as the Keeper of the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian without much question.

**Camilla Sauer Keynes -**She is a sweet and kind person who is shown to somehow know a little bit about the Phantom Books. She can be manipulative, as she uses Dalian's inability to resist sweets as a way to take advantage of her. (she will show up in later chapters)

* * *

><p><em>young giotto looked at the place he was in,he saw a girl with long white hair sitting on the ground reading a book "hey,where are we?" the girl didn't looked up from her book "nowhere" giotto's eyes widen "This place doesn't have a name" the girl said,"Isn't that inconvenient" giotto asked "if you must,call it any name you wish" young Giotto looked around "Someone once called this the Labyrinth Library" Giotto still looked around the place "Any other names?" giotto asked "Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian" the girl answered,Giotto looked at the girl,he walked to the girl and extended a hand "Don't you get..." the girl finally looked up and stared at Giotto with wide eyes "...lonely out here?" the girl took Giotto's extended hands,the girl smiled at young Giotto and Giotto smiled back at her.<em>


	2. TURN UP BOOK

**Hi guys!,i hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading.**

'thoughts'

* * *

><p>-<em>Turn up Book<em>-

** Giotto's P.O.V :)**

Giotto was driving to his grandfather's mansion

'Six months have passed since i received a letter informing me of my grandfather's death,he'd been shot by a thief who'd broken into the mansion , A somewhat peculiar way for a man with an earldom to his name,though others found it somewhat fitting' Giotto stopped driving because there were animals crossing,he ruffled his hair and waited patiently.

'My grandfather was a collector of rare books' The animals were already finished crossing he proceeded driving to his grandfather's mansion 'he was what you call a bibliomaniac,his obsession with books was so intense he once spent half his wealth for one rare book'.

Giotto's car stopped working he got out the car to check if the car had any damages.

'His weird behavior caused the family to despise,shun and fear him. '

The car was fixed and he continued to drive to his granfather's mansion 'well,they're more afraid of his collection of books' he took out a map when he saw workers he asked for directions then he continued his drive to the mansion 'They believed hiding in his library were dark and accursed books that granted the reader forbidden knowledge,i must admit i was particularly not close to him,quite frankly i was surprised to receive this letter' A letter was lying innocently on the seat next to Giotto.

'Nontheless,i was grateful,it gave me a faint hope,a faint hope that i might finally find what i..." Giotto smiled '...had long been searching for' he finally arrived at the mansion,he got his things and got out of the car.

He made his way to the mansion's entrance, he took out a key and tried to open the door but he realized it will not fit "I guess not" he got another key,He got another key and tried to open the door again ,the door finally opened and he went inside the mansion. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs for a while and proceeded to go upstairs.

He opened the door to the library he went inside,he looked around the place,the books on the shelfs were gone,he walked to a nearby shelf and looked at it and looked around the library again.

"What is going on here?" he saw a trail and somehow followed it. He stopped , infront of him was a door,he opened the door of the room,he saw many books lying on the ground 'all the books in the library are down here?' he thought,he went inside the room and saw a girl with long brown hair and beautiful pale white skin in a beautiful black dress with little red lining on a chair reading a book . Giotto's eyes widen then he regained his composure "A toy,huh?" he walked around the room "Why is it here?" Then the girl flipped one page of the book ,Giotto stopped in his tracks and stared at it .

The girl stopped reading the book and lifted her head up and looked at Giotto ,now Giotto can see her face, she was beautiful she had a pair of mesmerizing brown eyes.  
>"Who are you?" Giotto sighed in relief "Forgive me" he smiled at the girl "I am Vongola Giotto,i'm the grandson of Vongola Nono the former owner of this mansion"<p>

He walked a little forward to the girl the girl muttered under her breath "Nono" Giotto stared at the girl "You knew my grandfather?" he asked "Why would Nono's grandson come here now?" she asked "I'm looking for something" the girl looked stared at him "And what would that be?" Giotto smiled "Would you know anything about Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian?" the girl stiffened "How do you know that name?" Giotto continued smiling "It was in my grandfather's will to inherit this mansion and all it contains,and i must take responsibility of the bibliotheca"

He got the letter from coat and showed it to the girl,the girl's eyes widen "There was also another part that concerned me" Giotto said. He opened the letter and showed it to the girl "Here,do you see where he says to look after Tsuna for him?" the girl read the letter "He's probably referring to a pet of some kind..." the girl's eyes widened more "p-pet?" He folded the letter and placed it back in his coat "Eh,poor thing,it must be starving. and i'll need to clean up any messes it's made" the girl seethed in anger and stood up from the chair "You...insolent child!" She punched Giotto in the stomach ,she turned to face somewhere for a while and looked back at Giotto anger evident all over her face. "My name is Tsuna!"

* * *

><p>Giotto was making food for them ,while Tsuna sat on a chair holding Giotto's ring and looking at it ,she faced back at Giotto "Were you a soldier?" Giotto shook his head and answer "No, just a pilot. Tsuna, were you truly a friend of my grandfather's?" Tsuna smiled "Yes, he was a fine human." Giotto went to the other table to make tea. "I see... so he wasn't completely alone." Tsuna sniffed Giotto's coat which was on the chair beside hers,she blushed. "Where is the sugar?" Giotto placed the tea set on the tray. "Oh,you take sugar with your tea?" Giotto asked "the sugar is not for my tea,you imbecile." Giotto faced at Tsuna confusing. "It is a long-standing custom to put sugar on cakes." Tsuna got the cake in Giotto's coat and placed it in her plate. " Just so you know,that is my lunch you're eating." Tsuna smirked at Giotto "I seem to recall that...you were concerned about how Tsuna 'must be starving'. " Giotto looked for the sugar "That is true." Tsuna smiled a blush still on her cheeks ,Giotto placed the sugar in front of Tsuna. "Feel free to call me Giotto ." Tsuna took a bite of her cake " Dantalian is a name of a demon ,the demon of knowledge, who holds countless books ,the idea of a library that bears his name sounded promising at first... "<p>

"Were you disappointed?" Giotto heated the water for the tea,Tsuna looked at him."There was nothing remarkable about the books in the cellar." Giotto faced Tsuna. "Certainly,there were many volumes that would catch a high price." Giotto shrugged his shoulders "But they were still no more than books ,the collection isn't worthy of a demon's name" Tsuna closed her eyes. "You have an eye for books, as Nono's grandson should. " she opened her eyes "But..." Giotto took a seat beside her "...you know nothing at all. " Giotto intertwined his hands and placed it under his chin. "what do you mean?" Giotto asked.

"Have you heard of 'The World in the Gourd'? " Giotto stared at her. " 'The World in the gourd?' , I believe it's a tale from the far east,about a man who wondered in a gourd and discovered a whole new world." He poured tea in the tea cups. "You are more knowledgeable than I had previously assumed, i commend you." Tsuna closed her eyes. "Thanks,why did you bring that up?" Giotto gave a cup of tea to Tsuna. " If a gourd is capable of housing a different world, could the same not apply to a library full of knowledge? A library full of knowledge of the demons..."

"That's the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian?" Tsuna nodded, Giotto laughed "What a fascinating story ,my grandfather was a sucker for stories like that." Tsuna got mad "You imbecile!" She sighed and closed her eyes "I was naught but a fool to place my hopes in you." She opened her eyes "An utter fool..." Her eyes widen "Where did you find that key?" Giotto held up the key around his neck and showed it to Tsuna ."Do you recognize it?" the bell rang ,Tsuna's eyes widen "That's just my escort" They went to the mansion's entrance ,Giotto opened the door ,in front of them was a man with brown hair and brown eyes. "I must express my gratitude for accepting the invitation of my master, Mr. Henry Conrad,despite how tired you must be from your long trip,Lord Vongola." Giotto smiled "I appreciate Mr. Conrad for giving me an audience for such a short notice." Tsuna stepped out from behind of Giotto "I am coming with you." She had a determined look in her eyes " Tsuna?"  
>"I am coming with you to Conrad's home"<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you planning?" Giotto asked "I would ask you the same question ,Conrad is the man who killed Nono." Giotto stared at her "Are you trying to say he disguised himself as a thief to steal one of my grandfather's books?" Tsuna was shocked for a minute then bowed her head and looked at the ground "You knew?"<br>"I have heard rumors ,the rivalry between my grandfather and Mr. Conrad was rather notorious. However, there was no proof,I intend to dig some up." Tsuna looked at him "There is proof."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at the night sky "The moon is full tonight ,if Conrad really stole that book,he is about to see which should never be seen."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Mr. Conrad's mansion .<br>Giotto got out of the carriage first and he offered a hand to Tsuna but she didn't take it and got out of the carriage herself.  
>They entered the mansion,the mansion was dark "OUR GUESTS HAVE ARRIVED,IS ANYONE HERE?" the escort said but there was no response,the escort bowed to Tsuna and Giotto<br>"I am very sorry, please wait a moment." Tsuna's eyes widen "It may already be too late." Giotto looked at Tsuna "Eh?" ,Tsuna walked further inside the mansion "Tsuna?" he followed behind of her.  
>The inside of the mansion was a mess many people were dead, blood splatterd every where , the paintings and sculptures were scratched and broken, the curtains were torn,"This is..." Giotto kneeled and looked at the cold bodies. "We must find his study." Tsuna said.<p>

"Eh?"

"The origin of this aberration will most likely be found in Conrad's study."  
>"What do you mean?" A loud scream was heard ,they ran to the source of the scream. They were met by the dead body of the escort, the escort has a knife on his head, Giotto kneeled down and shook the body of the escort. "Up ahead!" The man stepped out of the shadows he was holding a knife in his hands,Giotto stood man charged at them it looked like he was dancing.<br>Giotto held Tsuna by the waist and they ran to the back of a nearby long chair ,Giotto got out a gun "You carry weapons ? Did you intend to avenge Nono with that gun?" The man moved forward closer to them. "I have no reason to avenge him ,this is a good-luck charm of sorts." The man threw a knife at the edge of the long chair but Giotto dodged it ,the knife turned into dust, Giotto got out of the chair and shot the man at the head. The man turned into dust ,Giotto's eyes widen bigger than a plate . Tsuna got out of the chair they went to where the pile of dust was ,Giotto in front of stepped out from the back of Giotto and examined the dust "It appears that Conrad was the one who took that book."

They walked to the study but stopped in a room that had big animal prints . A man was dead beside of the room. "It looks like a big animal went through this room. " Tsuna nodded "Yes,so it would seem. " Giotto looked at the younger girl. " What do you mean so it would seem...? There aren't any big animals around here. "

They continued walking. "You were the one who mentioned them!"  
>"Anyways it's not just big animals were gonna worry about." They stopped in front of a lion sculpture they heard a growling , then a lion got out from behind the sculpture,the lion ran to them, Giotto pushed Tsuna to the other side and shot the animal but the lion dodged it. But now giotto managed to shoot the lion three times,the lion turned into dust. "What is going on? A knife thrower ,a big animal and now a lion..." Tsuna stood up ."There must be a snake lurking around ." Giotto sweat dropped "That would make this..."<p>

"Yes, a fun show,have you heard of the Harlequinade?" Tsuna went near to Giotto.

"Harlequinade...?"

"As in a turn up book ,did you ever read one as a child?"

"I owned a few turn up books..."

"wait!,how is this relevant?"

"I am giving you an explanation of the phantom book that Conrad took."

"A Phantom Book ?" Tsuna touched Giotto's cravat where there a little dust was.  
>"Look this is the true identity of the lion you killed." Tsuna rubbed her fingers, she showed it to Giotto. "Paint?" Giotto's eyes widen. "These are mystical books that were never meant to exist."<br>"This is the Phantom Book ?" Tsuna nodded "If the reader is able to comprehend the Phantom Book ,he will receive immeasurable blessings. However,in the hands of someone who is unfit ,the book will cross into this world ,breaking down the laws of reason and casuality. Because of the danger they pose, the Phantom Books were sealed by..." They proceeded to the study.

"...the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian." Tsuna looked at Giotto "Yes,Nono learned about the Harlequinade and the curse it brought upon it's owner so he tried to seal it away. However..." Giotto looked at Tsuna "...Conrad stole the book." Tsuna nodded "The magic of the phantom book waxes and wanes with the moon, an illegitimate reader like Conrad could never have controlled such power." She looked at the moon "it appears that I don't have time to be skeptical." They reached a room full of sculptures. " The study is probably back there." A dragon got out from one of the pillars. "Why's that thing here?"

"Don't you know dragons are standard fares for shows and the main attraction is always without a doubt the dragon."  
>"You might want to mention how ,those are always not real."<br>"There's nothing wrong of finding a real dragon from a picture book." Giotto got out his gun and shot the dragon, but it was no use,the dragon stood in front of them ."We are cornered." Tsuna stated calmly "So it seems, Tsuna how fast can you run?" Tsuna looked at him. "What are you trying to say?"  
>"I will draw its attention away, use that chance to run to the study..." Tsuna's eyes widen. "You intend to act as a decoy?"<p>

"You know how to seal Phantom Books , right?" Tsuna's eyes widened more ."As far as I am concerned ,but if my grandfather's books is responsible for this mess,I have to do something and we can't allow that monster outside." Tsuna's eyes were covered by her bang. "Take out the key human." Tsuna ordered .

"Tsuna?" Giotto's eyes widen. "Vongola Giotto I acknowledge you as my key keeper! You are worthy of the position pronounce the pledge." Giotto's eyes narrowed. "Pledge...?"  
>He realized it,he got out the key from his coat and read the writings at the back of the key. "I ask of thee ...art thou mankind." Tsuna closed her eyes "Nay, I am the world ." Giotto held Tsuna by the waist. "The world inside the ground ." Giotto opened the lock in Tsuna's chest, the lock opened blood came out, Giotto inserted his hands on Tsuna's chest where the opened lock was ,Tsuna gasped. Giotto closed his eyes ."Labyrinth of bookcases warden of 900,627 sealed Phantom Books... open the gate of wisdom!" Giotto pulled out his hands from Tsuna's chest.<p>

A blue light came out and formed into a book ,Giotto grabbed the book " liber de nymphis, authored by the alchemist Paracelsus. A Phantom Book that was never meant to exist in the world a pure grimoire." The seal like the one on the key appeared at Giotto's back hand.  
>"now,read the book!"<p>

Giotto opened the book "Sheol,a dark and silent abyss,where the souls of the dead foray into the abyss began with the innocence of a child chasing after a butterfly,eternal pain,each breath brings with it smothering despair,what words may i offer when i come across my mother and father?,so long has it been sice i navigated the Earth,amassing a wealth of knowledge,the intellect of a demon,the ultimate equation barring my path,and the solution i continued to search,for a simple and universal answer,joy,the joy of life,the consummate joy of man that will never fade,however,the irregular wing beats of the butterfly,gave rise to many array of realities,the laws of life sneer at human wisdom,forever eluding our grasp,cries of all kinds are averted,yet crisis never cease to exist,humans devour each other,succumb to disease and cry out in agony as they die,oh sheol,death incarnate,hear my voice,hear the grievous cries of a mourning child!,the carcass of the butterfly you have esnared may pale or tear apart,yet still, there are those who would tempt death for a single scale, behold! as the beautiful butterfly take flight into the sky again,crushed dreams...lingering rays of the sun reborn as brilliant light...curl your lips and your wings with fervor!,take flight butterfly of deapair!" The dragon was engulfed with flames and turned into dust "Now Giotto,it's time for us to seal Conrad's Phantom Book together" Giotto smiled "You're right."

"Turn up books appeared in the 18th century some say that Robert Sayer's harlequim turn ups were the very first. However,judging from the printing,this book dates to early 18th century,it is entirely possible that the first turn up books were trying to imitate this." Tsuna said as she read the book "A literal turn up book ,huh..."

"Books and humans were drawn to one another ,in the right hand,a Phantom Book can function as an ordinary book."

"But his foolish pride led him to a gruesome end." Tsuna looked at Mr. Conrad's dead body. "Some things are not meant to be known." Tsuna sealed the book. "So you were the world in the gourd...Tsuna." Tsuna's face saddened. "Phantom Books,huh,my grandfather left me an inheritance the likes of which the world has never seen."

"I am hungry." Tsuna stated "Huh? Giotto asked. "I said that I am hungry Giotto." He smiled "Right." They went out of the mansion ."First,we will need to find a carriage,it will be morning by the time we get home,I will have to prepare sugar-coated cakes for breakfast." Giotto extended a hand to Tsuna,Tsuna closed her eyes "I suppose I will have to accompany you." She placed her hand above Giotto's they both smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna: Ciao!,please review and thank you for reading the story.<strong>

**Giotto: Thank** **you!**


End file.
